Amazed
by ShannonL
Summary: Three years after the events of Darkness Rising, Tai and Joe must deal with problems of a different nature...


No, I do not own Digimon. Saban and Toei have that pleasure, lucky, lucky them. ~ Pouts ~ I also don't own or have any rights to "Amazed" by Lonestar, the record company, songwriters, and the artist do. Now that I have the legal mumbo-jumbo out of the way, let's get on to other things. 

First of all, I'm glad to be back. My computer is finally back from the shop and better than ever. Not so good is the fact that when I first wrote this story (on paper, since my computer was STILL in the shop) my darling brother, thought since we were building a fire to roast marshmallows, my fanfic would make excellent kindling. Needless to say, I almost used_ him_ as kindling after that. So it's taken a bit longer to get this out. 

Second: This is a Joe/Mimi, Tai/Sora romance. If this isn't your taste (and I know for some of you it isn't.) please don't yell at me about it. I have a bad enough headache from my brother.

And lastly; the alerts. Out Of Characterness warning, slight mushiness warning. VERY RECOMMENDED: read Darkness Rising saga to get what is going on here. You'll be grateful you did, a lot of material in here is explained by that series ( eg. Digidestined having powers, Earth and Digiworld merged sorta thing.) And lastly, ages. Even though the show says otherwise, this is my fanfic, so this is how it goes…

Darkness Rising saga: Joe:15, Tai/Matt/Sora:14, Izzy/Mimi:13, Kari/Tk:11

Three years later (this fanfic): Joe:18, Tai/Matt/Sora:17, Izzy/Mimi:16, Kari/Tk:14

On with the show…

**Amazed**

Quiet. The last few years had been so very quiet. The Digimon and humans had gotten along remarkably well after the two worlds had been merged, although there had been problems, Joe mused. Minor squabbles, easily broken up, but still it had _certainly _not helped bridge the icy, suspicious gap that human and Digimon had thrown up between them. But, still, on the whole, it had been incredibly quiet. 

The wind tousled Joe's navy blue hair as he sat under a gnarled old cherry tree, and simply let his mind wander. The last blossoms of spring, floated down and tickled his nose and eyelashes, getting themselves tangled in his windswept locks, while the burbling laughter of children, wandered up from a nearby adventure playground. Joe's lips curved into a mysterious smile. He loved it here, this park, with the view of the city and the harbor, it was just so beautiful and tranquil. Especially at sunset, when the sky was ablaze and the lights of the city glittered like diamonds, as it was doing then.

Joe smiled softly as Gomamon played idly with a twig as he watched the ships sailing in and out of the serene harbor. He noticed Gomamon's look of longing, and knew that he would rather be playing in the softly slapping waves, then watching them high atop a hill. Poor guy, he was too much the party boy to like being still, when there was so much out there to see and do. Maybe if they went down to the wharves, Gomamon would feel better and perk up a little. He hadn't said anything all day.

The more he thought about it, the better it sounded. The fresh salt air and tangy sea spray would do them both a load of good. Midterms had just finished, and now was the time to breathe after that hell was done for. Joe winced at the thought of all the time spent cooped up studying. Those thoughts were obliterated however, as something new, something that haunted almost every waking thought, and every dreaming one, came into focus.

Mimi. 

Visions of sparkling eyes and flowing honey tresses filled his mind. Lips that shone with a gentle grin. A voice sweet and lyrical. Everything that made Mimi, Mimi. Joe's ears went pink, even in his mind; she made his heart melt like butter. When he was near her, everything went warm and tingly, like he had binged on several cans of Coca-Cola. He shook his head violently; if he kept having flashes like that, he was likely to go mad!

Joe's eyebrows twitched a little. He had never told Mimi how he actually felt about her. In fact he denied having feelings for her, anyone in fact, at all. But those protests sounded hollow even to him. The simple truth of the matter was he loved her and that was all there was to it! But the fear of rejection had always held him back. He had learnt a long time ago from bitter experience with his father, that if you don't reach out, you don't get hurt._ You also don't gain anything_ Joe mused bitterly.

_You have to tell her_ Joe thought. But how? He knew nothing about dealing with the opposite sex. That was more Matt's arena. The guy was a magnet when it came to girls. He practically had to beat them off! He would certainly have a clue on how to go around telling someone how he felt. Joe sighed heavily. This was going to torture him until it was finally resolved, one way or another. 

"Hey Gomamon"

"Yeah Joe?" Gomamon's luminous green eyes gazed up at him with an inquisitive expression.

"How 'bout we go down to the wharves before we join Tai at Sora's soccer game?"

"The docks?" The white furred one blinked a few times in surprise then grinned widely "Great! Let's go!"

He bounded onto Joe's shoulder. Joe looked up at his Digi-partner who was nothing short of bouncing with excitement. "I'm glad you're feeling better. So the wharves it is. Though this time, please don't push me off any piers. I just got this sweater laundered."

"Fine with me Joe." Gomamon said mischievously, eyes twinkling in a disconcerting way. Joe didn't notice he had the claws of one of his flippered paws crossed. 

They disappeared out of sight, Joe's footsteps echoing slightly. Yet one thought lingered on the perfumed air.

_I will tell her how I feel, no matter the consequences. And maybe, if I'm lucky, she'll feel the same way._

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the final match of the Women's Tokyo District Soccer Tournament. Here on the left side of the field, we have the Shinjuku Strikers…"

The brightly-lit stadium shook with a loud roar from the Strikers fans. Tai and Agumon clasped their hands (or claws in Agumon's case) immediately over their ears as a bunch of the Strikers supporters howled wildly, whistled, stamped their feet, and waved their team banners right behind them. Tai scowled as one particularly enthusiastic fan, a Mojyamon, nearly slammed into them in his excitement. Fans these days, no respect for anyone. Anyway, in Tai's opinion, they were cheering for the wrong team.

"…And coming onto right field, give it up for the Odiaba Outlanders. Led by their captain Sora Takenouchi, this team has been virtually undefeated through their ascendance in this tournament. Now we will see if their winning streak holds through as they face the Shinjuku Strikers in what can arguably be said to be the most exciting match of the season."

Tai and Agumon leapt to their feet and began cheering as Sora walked on the field. She smiled shyly as the crowd roared and tucked a few strands of her reddish- brown hair behind one ear as she got into position for the first kickoff. The light from the stadium lamps gleamed off her bobby pins and earrings and…

BLEET!

They were off!

Tai settled back on the hard wooden bench and watched Sora skillfully weave through the mass of players, guiding the ball to its final destination: the opposing team's goal. He raptly watched as Sora set up, drew back her leg, kicked and….

"Score! And Takenouchi makes the first goal of the match for the Odiaba Outlanders…"

Tai whistled and pumped his fist in the air. Sora was incredible! She was brilliant, caring gorgeous, and an excellent soccer player to boot. Tai's face flushed a deep crimson as he thought this. His eyes glazed over with a dreamy expression as he flashed back to the old days and all the time they spent together, just friends mind you, and all the good times they had together, becoming closer and closer, becoming more than just friends. Then it had happened, they had gotten their powers and then…then the horror that had ensued in the aftermath. Tai's eyes lost their dreamy expression and become distinctly hardened, as he remembered Eviltarimon and what he had brought with him. Even with him gone and vaporized, the nightmares lingered, the memories of what they had done while under Eviltarimon's control still haunted them constantly. _If it hadn't been for Matt, everything would have gone to hell, not that everything wasn't pretty much there already. _Tai shuddered. If Matt hadn't pulled a last minute miracle out of his hat by shattering the crystal obelisk that had been controlling them, things would have gotten very nasty. Not to say things hadn't gotten nasty; Eviltarimon had merged both worlds and nearly destroyed them. Their defeat of him had been another miracle in action. But the damage had been done; the Digiworld and Earth had been permanently merged, and other more subtle problems caused. After what they had _done_ under Eviltarimon's control, he did know if Sora cared for him anymore. It was agonizing not knowing that if the one you loved - loved you back. Tai cradled his head in his hands, running his fingers through his thick chestnut hair. If only he knew. If _only_.

"Hey Tai. Are you feeling alright?" Agumon's concerned voice asked. Tai looked up and saw a very worried orange dinosaur hovering over him. He smiled weakly. It was nice to know that Agumon really cared about him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking…"

Agumon instantly understood. He crinkled his green eyes thoughtfully and then asked "You've got Sora on the brain, don't you?"

"Yep. And I thought I was supposed the one with psychic powers."

"Oh come on Tai, I know you too well. You get like this anytime you're even within four hundred meters of her. It's pretty obvious how you feel about her."

"Yeah, but does she feel the same way?"

"That my friend, you'll have to ask her."

Tai had no response to that. Instead he turned his tan eyes towards the soccer game, with was clearly reaching levels of ferocity he had never seen displayed in a soccer game before. Sora was fighting just as much to stay alive, as to help her team win the game.

"Hey guys, what's up? How's Sora's team doing?" A new voice said curiously.

Tai turned slightly to see a very drenched Joe and Gomamon, standing directly besides him. He slowly looked them up and down, and then he raised an inquisitive eyebrow. Joe looked blankly at his waterlogged clothes, and then realized what Tai and Agumon were so curious about.

"Ah, I kinda got knocked off a pier by some mysterious force. I don't really know what could have _possibly_ done it." He gave Gomamon an accusing look; Gomamon only smiled innocently back. Tai snickered quietly; he knew what had really happened. And so did Joe. Both of them knew what Gomamon was like, the guy couldn't pass up an opportunity for a practical joke. The only reason Joe was being so calm was he knew all of it was just in good fun – besides he could always get him back later, when Gomamon wasn't expecting anything.

Both of them sat down on the bench next to Tai and Agumon. Agumon had to duck to avoid being sprayed water as Gomamon gave a good shake to dry out his coat. The Strikers fans weren't so lucky. They were spattered all over, and gave Gomamon varying looks of disgust and anger. The Mojyamon in particular was upset; he waved his bone boomerang threateningly and growled a low warning to Gomamon along the lines of removing his head and using it as a soccer ball if he so much as sneezed in his direction again. Joe, his eyes glittering strangely with a black and silver light, stared piercing at the Mojyamon. The Mojyamon, more than slightly disturbed by the strange spectacle of the tall human with the glowing eyes, giving a menacing snarl and looking like he _could_ back up his threat, settled back on his seat on the bench behind them and didn't make a peep the entire time afterwards!

"So you teleported in?" Tai asked casually.

"Oh yeah." Joe said, never taking his eyes of the game. "Traffic was murder. We'd have never made it in any other…HEY! HEY! FOUL! FOUL!"

Sora and the Strikers team captain, a cold looking woman by the name of Chico Sakamoto, were fighting for possession of the ball, when Chico began to strike Sora in the gut with her elbows. The Strikers fans cheered while the Outlanders fans hissed and booed. Tai on the other hand was having a fit.

"RED CARD! RED CARD! WHERE'S THE DARN REF! SAKAMOTO SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO GET AWAY WITH THIS! REF!!!!!!" 

His eyes began to shine a bright orange and gold, and an aura of the same colors began to flicker around him. Joe noticed, and horrified, he pulled him back to his seat.

"Calm down! Do you want to scare the whole stadium?"

"…."

"Right. Now why don't you take a few deep breaths and cool it. The ref's hauling Sakamoto off now, and Sora's fine. There's no need to engulf this place in a sudden firestorm, now is there?" Joe sighed and mopped his head with his sleeve "Really Tai, you should have better control then that."

"Yeah, I know. Though you shouldn't have scared that Mojyamon like that. It's still shaking back there."

"That was different." Joe insisted stubbornly. 

"Really?" Tai said, bemused. Joe could get just as pissed off as anyone. The only difference was that Joe only got like that once in a blue moon and only over something big. Though Chico Sakamoto's actions were serious enough, he thought still fuming. How _dare_ she do that to Sora.

The rest of the game proceeded without incident. As the teams exited the field, Tai tugged on Joe's now dry shirt, and said "Hey Joe, umm…could you do me a little favor?"

"Yeah, sure Tai. What do you need?"

"Could you tell Agumon, that I'll be taking a short trip to the women's locker room? I have to talk to Sora for a few minutes."

"Of course Tai. I'll tell him…Wait! Where is he anyway?"

"Oh he's over at the concession stand." Tai jerked his head towards a booth at the far end of the stadium. "He's buying a hotdog for himself. I don't want him to get back here and think some evil Digimon or something has kidnapped me. Anyway this won't take long."

"Sure it won't." Gomamon said, the faintest tinge of sarcasm in his voice. He and Joe exchanged a long knowing look. Tai cocked an eyebrow; leave it to them to be the wise guys. He turned on his heel and headed to an out of sight spot. Once there, he locked onto Sora's presence and teleported a short distance away. He began to rapidly walk towards the change rooms, constantly on the lookout for the Rent-a-Cops that usually patrolled these kinds of places. If they caught a teenage boy sneaking around in what was supposed to be the off-limits part of the stadium, sneaking towards the women's locker rooms in particular, well, Tai thought, people so _easily_ get the wrong impression. 

Joe smiled a little as he walked away from Agumon. True to his word to Tai, he mentioned where the Digidestined leader had went before Agumon could panic and start tearing up the entire place looking for the wild haired one. Although Agumon had been a little confused _why _Tai would go to the women's locker room, Joe knew exactly what was going on. It could be explained with just one simple word. 

Sora.

It was blatantly obvious how Tai felt for her, and it was equally as obvious how she felt for him. But unfortunately for them, they couldn't see past their fears and self doubts and discover how the other felt. At least now Tai was taking the first step. _And now you have to take some steps of your own_.

He gently picked up Gomamon to prevent him from being trampled by the crowds moving past, and threaded his way to a secluded spot. He had things to do.

"Okay. Coast is clear; time to go." 

Tai inched around a corner, always keeping an eye out for any troublesome security guards. Beads of sweat ran down his neck and his breathing was shallow and fast. His heart was literally pounding like a jackhammer. Not that he was frightened of the guards; he'd gotten around much worse, but of what he was about to do.

And before he knew it, he was at the looming door of the locker room. Muffled giggles and shrieks floated through the vents on either side of the archway. Tai screwed up every bit of his courage, and rapped on the door. A glow grabbed his attention. The crest of courage was shinning from his chest, through his shirt, and illuminating the entire hall. With a stifled gasp, he quickly covered the shining crest. None too soon; a girl with silky jet hair and dark calculating eyes, poked her head out of the door and gave him a long appraising look. Apparently satisfied, she finally said, "What do you want?"

"Sora…" Tai said. He didn't like the hungry look in this girl's eyes.

"Really…Are you sure you're not looking for someone else?" The girl extended one milky finger, and drew it up Tai's chest, letting it rest upon his lips. Tai, at first too shocked to move, jumped back several feet and sputtered, "I'm SURE!"

"Okay Miriam, let him go. You've had your fun, now back off!"

He saw to his immense relief, Sora had come up, and now was directly behind Miriam. Her eyes were flaring a brilliant red and fuchsia, one hand was clenched tightly into a fist and trembling slightly, and she was giving Miriam a look that could melt steel. When she spoke again, her voice had an icy coldness that Tai had never heard before.

"You better go."

Miriam tossed her a look of utter contempt. Then she turned on one delicate foot and began sauntering back to the change room. As she walked past Sora, she muttered "Hunk Hog!" and grabbed the door handle. As she turned it, she glanced back at Tai. "See ya later hot stuff." Tai felt himself go red. And with a final toss of her shiny black hair, Miriam disappeared back into the humdrum of the locker room.

"Man, that was creepy." was all that Tai could come up with a greeting. He was still shaken up by the apparently wacko girl. What kind of person flings herself at other men like that? 

"Just avoid her. Miriam Nitta has always been like that. Though why…. I do not know." Sora walked a few paces closer. "So what did you what to see me about?" She stared at him, curiosity shinning out of the now amber eyes.

This was it. The big moment, the one which everything rested on. He looked her straight in the eye, his heart once again trying to claw its way out of his chest and said…

"Willyougooutwithme?"

"Pardon?"

Tai blushed deeply. He truly felt like a fool. Wishing that the ground would swallow him up, he repeated his question, this time more slowly.

"Will you go out with me Sora?"

For a moment she said nothing. Tai waited, brimming with hope, excitement, and the nagging fear that she would turn him down flat. Then she grabbed him in a bear hug and shrieked, "Of course I will. So where do you want to go?"

Tai smiled secretively. He had been debating that for some time and come upon the perfect solution. The perfect surprise. He smiled more broadly and said, "Now if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it? Seven thirty tomorrow okay with you?"

"Sure."

"Then it's a date."

Joe and Gomamon appeared behind some bushes in a well-kept yard. With all the casualty they could muster, they strode out of the yard and into the streets, ignoring the house owner's strange looks as she glanced up from her gardening. Avoiding roller bladers and the occasional bicyclist, they started up a cool, wooded avenue to a small community of condos and apartment buildings set in the middle of a lush park. Joe wondered at the gracefully proportioned, upscale homes, a dazzling blend of modern and traditional. Everything looked so beautiful and perfect, just like Mimi. He smiled, as Mimi's presence grew stronger in his mind. She was close by.

He found her in the park that surrounded the small community. She was kneeling besides a rose bush that had seen better days, and shockingly, she was NOT wearing pink. Instead she was wearing a pale green slip dress and an ivory cardigan. One daisy was tucked daintily behind her ear, artfully accentuating her already doll-like features. Joe found himself rooted to the spot. He couldn't move, much less speak! All he could do was watch, enraptured as Mimi did whatever she was doing.

Mimi glanced furtively side to side, and seemingly satisfied that no one was there, turned her attention back to the rosebush. A second later, a rippling aura of sparkling green and pink began to emanate from her petite form and engulfed the rosebush. Joe and Gomamon watched awestruck as leaves unfurled and grew, the stems healed of all their bruises, and flame-red blossoms budded and then bloomed into full magnificence. Finally the aura died down and the bush showed no trace of its former wounds. Joe was dazed; Mimi had just demonstrated control over the processes of life itself! Suddenly she stood up and stared right at their hiding place. 

"You can come out now."

Joe flushed crimson. She had known all along! But how? Then realization whacked him on the side of the head with a two-ton mallet. Mimi, like every Digidestined, had psychic abilities to some degree. She probably had sensed him coming miles away. He forced his leaden feet to move as Gomamon and he left their vantage point and walked to Mimi.

"Palmon!" Gomamon cried happily. Palmon had just emerged from behind a tree where apparently she'd been taking a nap. Gomamon ran off to talk to her, leaving Joe and Mimi alone.

"Hey Joe, I need your help. Come here."

Joe did as he was told, and knelt besides Mimi. He suddenly felt very dizzy, and had to take several deep breaths to steady himself. He squawked in surprise however, when he felt a soft, delicate hand took his. Mimi gazed at him with those expressive eyes of hers, and asked in a soft voice, "Could you give the flowers some water. I can't control the water element. You're the only one who can."

He nodded his assent and placed his hands over the base of the rosebush. A crackling black and silver aura consumed him, and suddenly a small stream of water flowed out of his hands and into the ground, feeding the plant. After a short time, the water stopped, and the fire around Joe faded to nothingness.

"Thanks Joe. It's been awful around here. Too hot and everything; all the plants are wilting." She sighed deeply and slowly rose from the ground.

"Mimi, I've been meaning to ask you something for sometime now…" Joe began hesitantly, unsure just how to phrase his words correctly.

"Yes Joe?"

Joe looked down at his feet and began to toe the ground. "Well, we've known each other a long time now, and I was wondering…wondering…if you would…ah…do me the pleasure of…er…going out with me tomorrow?" He looked up and half expected to see Mimi looking disgusted that he had even mentioned the possibility of him dating her. Instead she was gently smiling, and Joe took it for the good omen it was.

"Of course Joe, I'd love to…" She lowered her eyes suddenly and continued, "You know, I was going to ask you the very same thing, but I was so afraid you'd reject me, I've stayed silent this whole time." She was blushing very slightly as she finished. Joe couldn't blame her; he'd been feeling the same way. Ah love, why did it have to be so complicated?

"I've been feeling the same way…" Now it was Joe's turn to blush. "I'm just glad one of us managed to tell the other before it was too late."

"Well at least we know now." And with that, Mimi tilted Joe's face up and tenderly kissed him. Joe kissed back, losing himself in the moment. Nothing else mattered except this time and this place, where Mimi and him finally admitted what they felt for each other. Neither of them noticed when Gomamon and Palmon returned from their nice stroll. 

"What do you know…?" Gomamon said aside to Palmon, "Joe and Mimi. Together. And he said she wasn't charming…"

The next day, Tai was busy for the surprise preparations for his date. He was racing around his apartment, pulling things from cupboards, and generally making a big mess. He was frantically searching through the linen closet, when he yelled out…

"Kari, where's the big checkered tablecloth of Mom's?"

"On the top shelf, where it always is." A voice called out from the bedroom he shared with his sister.

"What's he doing in there?" another voice asked.

"Making a mess, as always, Gatomon."

"I heard that Kari. You know, if you would help out, this would go a lot faster." Tai said in full big brother irritation. He pulled down the tablecloth and added it to a growing pile of things: A big wicker basket, a couple of candles, cutlery, paper plates, Izzy's radio, plastic cups, and a six-pack of Pepsi. Now if only Agumon would hurry up from Delta's Deli, everything would be set.

No sooner had he thought that, then Agumon burst in with what looked like enough food to feed a small family of gorillas. He set in down with a crash. The impact was enough to send the entire apartment rattling and Kari and Gatomon running.

"What's this?" Gatomon cried. "I thought you were getting enough food for a picnic, not the whole army!"

"Well everything looked so good, so I decided to get a little extra." Agumon said in his own defense. Tai just looked horrified; that would cost him a month's pay! 

"Oh by the way, I ran into Izzy at the deli. He wanted me to remind you not to destroy his property like the last time."

"Is he still steaming about that? I keep telling all you, it was an evil Digimon who destroyed Izzy's computer disks, not I!" Tai said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah I know…" Agumon suddenly got a surprised look, as if he remembered something shocking. "I know this sounds strange, but Izzy was with this strange red head girl. And even stranger, he said she was his _girlfriend_." Agumon sat down, looking very confused. "I thought Izzy was married to his computer, and didn't even_ look_ at girls."

Tai laughed gently. "Times change Agumon. That was Kyra. He met her at someplace called Fanfiction net, whatever that is. She's a…what do you call it…fanfiction author? They've been together for sometime now."

Agumon chuckled a little too and gazed at Tai. "You're right. Times _do_ change." He chuckled a bit more as he began helping Tai put choice items of food into his basket. "So where are you taking Sora for a picnic?"

"Bayside Park. They're having this big fireworks show to music, and I thought it would nice to go see that, you know?"

"Ah but they won't need a fireworks show with you two lovebirds around." Kari said, snickering. "You'll be making plenty of your own."

"Don't you have someplace to be, Kari?" Tai said, throwing a peach at her, which she easily caught.

"Alright, alright, I'm going. Just don't tell me you're wearing _that_ to your date?" She pointed at Tai's scruffy, mismatched clothes.

"What. This?" Tai asked blankly.

Kari sighed, "I better phone Matt."

"Thanks very much Mr. Kido. Your rental will be waiting for you at the Odiaba Marina, eight PM sharp. And enjoy the fireworks. Good-bye." 

Joe hung up the phone to the manager of the marina. He looked at the items he had gathered for the outing onto the bay. Everything was perfect for a romantic cruise on the waters. Now all he had to do was clean up, and he would be ready to go.

He smiled as he thought of Mimi's reaction to the surprise to come. She would be amazed. He picked up a photograph he had of all the Digidestined and traced the outline of Mimi's smiling figure. Then he grabbed a towel and headed for the shower. Time to get ready.

"Hi Tai, glad you could drop by. Kari said you needed some serious fashion help for your date." Matt said, eyeing Tai's clothes with slight disdain.

"I don't think it's that bad!"

"No, it's worse! Come on, I'll get all fixed up. And the first order of business is that hair of yours." Matt grinned, giving Tai the feeling he was a mouse being looked at by a very hungry cat.

"My…hair?!" Tai sweatdropped. "I thought you were going to help me find some decent clothes!"

"Oh we'll get to that." Matt grinned evilly. "But first things first. Besides, I know a _very_ capable barber."

"Help!"

Several hours later, Tai looked at his reflection in front of Matt's mirror. Matt had been right; the barber had been very capable. His hair was shorter, and softly spiked, though it looked nothing like Matt's, more like his dad's. Matt had also commandeered his goggles, promising to give them back after he had his date. Tai wasn't too sure about that, those were his lucky goggles after all, but he trusted Matt to return them. Then the hell that happened at the mall, when they were waylaid by Matt's personal fan club. He hoped these clothes were worth nearly being torn to shreds by hormone crazed teenyboppers. After all, a sports jacket, button-down shirt, and a nice pair of slacks were nothing to die over.

Right?

Ah the things one does for love.

Tai looked himself in the mirror once more, before heading out to Matt. He smiled a bit to himself. Now he was ready.

"Hello dear" Mrs. Tachikawa said as she opened the door to let Joe in. The bubbly woman escorted Joe to the couch and made him sit down. "Mimi's in her room, getting ready. She should be down any second."

"So son, where are you taking our little princess?" Mr. Tachikawa piped in.

"The fireworks show tonight."

"Oh…the fireworks." Mrs. Tachikawa said, her eyes dreamy. "How romantic."

"Kinda reminds me of our first date." said Mr. Tachikawa wistfully.

"Oh honey…" Mrs. Tachikawa sighed, and embraced her husband. While this love fest was going on, Mimi had come downstairs, looking absolutely stunning in a sleeveless dress of pale pink. Joe felt himself going weak in the knees again, and somehow he found he could no longer speak! When finally his voice returned, he said, "Wow Mimi. You look amazing."

"Ah there's our little girl, all grown up." Mrs. Tachikawa started crying into her husband's shirt. "It all goes so, so fast!"

"There, there dear." Mr. Tachikawa tried to comfort his distraught wife. "It will be okay."

Mimi grabbed her coat from a hook and opened the door. She glanced over her shoulder, and called out to her parents, "Bye Mom, bye Dad. I'll see you later."

"Open your eyes Sora."

"Wow it's beautiful here." Sora said, amazed. Indeed it was lovely, with its perch above the harbor and its unobstructed view. Tai had set up the blanket, candles and food and was tuning the radio to a specific station as Sora wondered at the natural beauty of the place.

"And it's just getting better." Tai said, indicating a ship where the first firework had gone up from.

__

Every time our eyes meet

This feeling inside me

Is almost more than I can take

Baby when you touch me

I can feel how much you love me

And it just blows me away

I've never been this close to anyone or anything

I can hear your thoughts

I can see your dreams 

"Oh Joe, lookit! Isn't it incredible!" Mimi cried, from her seat in the front of the boat, as another volley of fireworks exploded into fabulous bursts of multicolored stardust in time with the music softly playing from the boom box Joe had borrowed from his brother. "I'm so glad you brought me here. It's so pretty, with the water, and the stars, and the fireworks."

"You're very welcome." Then Joe blushed, and said shyly, "I see something even more incredible right in front of me."

"Aww, flatterer. You know, you're amazing as well." 

"Now who's flattering who?"

__

I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you

"Mmm. This is really good, Tai." Sora said, looking out at the water, and taking a bite out of the tuna sandwich she was holding.

"What, the fireworks or the food?"

"Both." She smiled sweetly in his direction. "But the company is the best of all."

"Aww, stop it Sora." Tai said playfully. "If you continue, I'll start blushing!"

"Too late…" she said, just as playfully. 

Both of them broke into mad giggles.

__

The smell of your skin

The taste of your kiss

The way you whisper in the dark

Your hair all around me, baby you surround me

You touch everyplace in my heart

Oh, it feels like the first time every time

I wanna spend the night in your eyes

"Joe, I've never felt this way about anyone ever before. I've tried to deny it, but my feelings just get stronger and stronger. It just feels like we're meant for each other, and no force in the universe can separate us. You know what I mean." Mimi looked at him tenderly, with nothing but warmth and love in her eyes.

"I know Mimi; I feel the same way…" A cold breeze chilled them both. "Mimi, I love you."

"I love you too."

They passionately embraced in the chilly night, kissing to celebrate their long had, but just realized love. The air on the waters grew colder and colder, but they didn't care; they had their love to keep them warm.

__

I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you

Tai and Sora watched as the last of the fireworks exploded into a huge burst of prismatic light and color. Then it was over, the last crackling booms fading into the night.

"Well I guess it's over." Tai stated, looking into the star spangled sky.

"The fireworks are over." Sora said mock-scoldingly. Then she grinned, and Tai couldn't help grinning too.

"But we're just beginning."

They both took each other's hands and gazed deep into one another eyes. In there, Tai could see a future not yet written, full of joy and laughter and a billion possibilities, each better than the last. As they leaned in to share their first kiss, Tai lost himself to those eyes, and the girl he loved. The future could wait, only that moment mattered. What would come, would come, and they would face it…

Together.

__

Every little thing that you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Oh, every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you

The end.

Well, so ends my little attempt at writing a romance (Well not so little. It's the longest fanfic I've ever done.) So what do you think? Do you like it or not? Please tell me, cause I might do another of these things. And the people, who didn't like the couple pairings so much, please suggest which couples I should do if I write another fanfic like this.

Thanks a bunch.

ShannonL 


End file.
